


A Good Plan

by boxparade



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxparade/pseuds/boxparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Right,” Rodney said after a moment, still a little out of breath. “Okay.” John didn’t particularly understand what he was saying, but the hum of sound in his throat felt soothing against John’s nose and cheek and lips, so he let it be. “So, I have a plan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Plan

They laid there, panting and warm against one another, squirming to try to find more room on the tiny couch they’d fallen onto because they’d been in too much of a haste to bother the few extra steps to the bed. John had his head tucked into the crook of Rodney’s shoulder, hot breaths leaving a ring of sweat on his skin, hair tickling the line of his jaw. Sweat-damp skin pressed together and stuck, but neither of them wanted to move.

“Right,” Rodney said after a moment, still a little out of breath. “Okay.” John didn’t particularly understand what he was saying, but the hum of sound in his throat felt soothing against John’s nose and cheek and lips, so he let it be. “So, I have a plan.”

John would've given Rodney a look, one that said  _What is it now, McKay?_  but he was still sated and too tired to move, so he just shifted a little and pressed the cool inner part of his thigh against one of McKay’s, instantly warming. He didn’t remember where their clothes were, but wasn't quite cold enough yet to miss them.

“It’s a good plan,” Rodney continued, “that involves us doing the right thing and handling this like proper adults. Proper adults with jobs and lives and intelligence, and whatever dignity we have left.” He sounded sure of himself despite the fact that they’d done that thing they both promised themselves they wouldn’t do, and if John weren’t pinning him down with the lazy sprawl of his body, he’d probably be gesticulating wildly as always, a constant painting of his words.

“Mhm,” John hummed into the hot, damp, and dark space that his head was currently hiding in. It smelled like Rodney, and probably a little like John, and mostly like sweat, but it also smelled sort of like sex, so John didn’t try to move his head and shift for fresher air.

“So, plan, yes,” Rodney rambled on, quick-worded and unrelenting, like it was his mission to speak everything on his mind before anything could deter him from it. “We are going to get up,” John stifled a groan, because he already hated this plan. “and we are going to go to bed.  _Separately!”_ He added hastily, before the previous word had even been said, not wanting to give John the wrong idea.

John wasn’t liking this plan at all so far, but he didn’t say anything, just curled his fingers a little tighter around the other side of Rodney’s neck, pushing heat against heat as his other hand moved slowly up Rodney’s side. “Yes, right,” Rodney forced himself to stay on topic, keep going. “And we are going to sleep, and wake up in the morning, and drink coffee, and discuss this” Rodney made a half-aborted gesture to themselves with his free hand, trying to signify everything that had just happened, “rationally.  _After_ we’ve slept. And had coffee.”

“Okay,” John hummed, unconcerned, and pressed a couple of slick kisses to the inside of Rodney’s neck, tasting the salt on the skin and licking at it playfully. 

“Okay?” Rodney asked, to clarify, and if John hadn’t been distracted by how stretchy the skin on Rodney’s shoulder was right then, he would’ve probably noted the tone of hysteria creeping in. As it was, he just kept biting at the soft, pliant skin, wondering how hard he could bite down or suck at it until Rodney started making noise. He started on a single spot midway between his shoulder and neck, just above his collarbone, trying to test his theory, or maybe trying to claim Rodney as his in some sort of strange, overprotective manner.

It registered that Rodney had asked him a question, so he hummed in what he thought sounded like an agreeable gesture, completely forgetting what the question had been.

“Right,” Rodney babbled, distractedly, “Right. Good plan.”

He hummed again against the skin, shifted so his hand slid down from the side of Rodney’s neck to his chest, circling around a nipple before pinching it between two outstretched fingers, lightly but precise.

“Um, you know,” Rodney started up again, voice pitched a little higher as John starts to rock, ever so slightly, pressing hips to hips, hard and slick and still so hot. “This isn’t really a good way to start off our plan. Remember?” He prompted, and John snapped his hips down a little more obviously, lacing his movements with intent and promises. “The whole ‘sleeping  _separately’_ thing?”

“I don’t like that part of the plan,” John admitted lackadaisically, scraping his teeth across the arch of Rodney’s collarbone, nipping at skin every few inches, the drag of stubble ticklish and strange against wet, smooth skin. He started down, his teeth struggling for a grip as he reached the taught skin by his ribs, resorting to open-mouthed kisses and puffs of breath as he reached the navel.

“Well, yes,” Rodney was saying, his hands freed now and fluttering a little helplessly, not entirely sure where they should be going, “but this isn’t the Bible. You can’t just pick and choose which parts you want to follow, it’s more like the…the ten commandments. Those were carved in stone, right?”

John lifted his head just before he got to Rodney’s cock, already half-hard again and bobbing below John’s chin. He shot Rodney a look, one eyebrow quirked, skeptical and insulting. He refused to move, to do anything more than press points with his fingertips into Rodney’s thighs, waiting for an answer in the silence that stretched between them.

“What?” Rodney questioned, and the confusion written in his face was honest, so John gave up waiting for an answer and went directly to Plan B, lowering his head down and closing his lips around the head of Rodney’s cock, sliding down in one swift movement and drawing a sharp gasp from somewhere above him.

“Right,” Rodney blubbered with an involuntary thrust of his hips, his hands finding their was down to nestle themselves in John’s hair, still damp from sweat and sticking up oddly. “Right, I’m just going to stop referencing religions I know nothing about.”

 John, for his part, thought that was a good plan.


End file.
